Mass Effect: Civilizations
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: „The Legends state that ten thousand years ago before our Civilizations even invented electricity we were visited by Aliens. These aliens uplifted most of us into the civilizations we are today The Legends unfortunately also state that we were used as cannon fodder for their civil war" - Doctor Liara T'soni, Citadel Exploration Corps That is what they think and this is our Story...


„ _ **The Legends state that ten thousand years ago before our Civilizations even invented electricity we were visited by Aliens. These aliens uplifted most of us into the civilizations we are today. The Legends unfortunately also state that we were used as cannon fodder for their civil war**_ **"**

 **\- Doctor Liara T'soni, Citadel Exploration Corps.**

* * *

 **Relay 314, 2157, TNV Protector II…**

'This was a bad idea' thought General Desolas Arterius as he looked around the Bridge of the _TNV PROTECTOR II._ The bridge was filled with Asari, Salarians, the occasional Volus, and surprisingly a Hanar and its Drell escort. After all It was a joint effort by all council species to finally discover if the Legends about Omans was true. Personally Desolas thought that the Omans died out Thousands of years ago killing each other like the savages they were.

Desolas never understood what fascinated everyone about Omans? Sure the only information they got was a reference to a Prothean observatory studying Omankind around their planet of Era by some Prothean scientist's Audio log, Some evidence of their presence and past actions on some planets and all of the Homeworlds of all spicies and the Legends about Omans in every species history. Alright. Fine, they want to believe Omans still live then they should have sent a bigger fleet. For all intents and purposes they used the Krogan as Pack Animals. PACK ANIMALS Spirits damned it! The Asari as their… uh… Toys of pleasure and the Batarians as Target practice. Although Desolas didn't mind the last one.

But still, The Omans were said to have used Turians as Slave Warriors. At least Desolas could draw comfort from the fact that the Omans thought that they were useful for combat. From what he understood the Turian legends state that Great Metal ships descended from the sky, and strange 2.5 meter long people exited it and deemed the Turian species worthy to fight for them.

The Hanar, in Desolas opinion, went as (We Humans would say) Ape-Shit when they learned that Omans Saved their race a multitude of times. It was first discovered that Omans were on the Planet when Stone buildings in the middle of the Ocean were found filled with the Strange Bullets that are fired from Oman Weaponry, and then the later discovery of the skeletal remains of an Oman who seemed to have died from natural causes. But the thing that shocked them all, Cave drawings by primitive Hanar that clearly show an Asteroid falling to the ground and an army of Omans, or what people assumed were Omans, Pushing the Asteroid away from the planet.

As soon as the Hanar fund out a new religious group started claiming that the Protheans are all dead now and cant to Fish shit, while these Omans are obviously superior to the Protheans and all Hanar owe their lives to the Omans. Almost 90% of all Hanar converted to Omanisim practically over night. And they-

"General Entering the Relay now" Said one of his subordinates, bringing him out of his rather informative exposition about known Oman history.

"Very well. Inform the Fleet to be on high alert we can never know what is on the other side of the relay"

"Yes, sir!" Said his subordinate quickly giving the Turian equivalent of a Salute and went ahead and relayed his order. If you could have watched from space it would seem though as if- Hey! Wait a minute how the bloody hell did you guys get into space and aren't dead?!

 _What the fuck man! Continue the story or I will throw Hater review at you!_

Okay okay! Chill! AHEM. Anyway small grains of stretched rice were flying towards a Fork like structure, said structure was starting to glow and its rings started to turn and in mere seconds the entire fleet was shot from their comfort zone into…

A War zone.

Plain and simple. When the fleet arrived they were greeted not by Peaceful or Hostile Omans. No. they were greeted by was massive 3.3 KM long Warships in medium sized wolf packs with Heavy cruisers and frigates attacking what appeared to be Geth Fleets and similarly Huge 2.5 Km Dreadnoughts that looked like a type of squid the Hanar eat, naturally the first thing the Asari contingent of the fleet did was to open fire on the Geth causing everyone else to open fire on the Geth and their 2.2 KM long Dreadnoughts.

Yes that's right. The Peace brokers of the Galaxy got trigger happy. This naturally provoked a response from the 2.2 KM long vessels who fired their main guns which appeared to be a Stream of molten meatal shot like Plasma beams that shockingly destroyed almost half of his fleet in mere seconds. Already Desolas knew his career in the Turian Hierarchy was over. But nonetheless he would keep on fighting till he ether won or died. As Desolas expected the 3.3 KM long vessels Ran to His fleets aid and using their sheer size and impressive power of their shields to stop further attacks by the 2.2 KM long Dreadnoughts.

At that point they got a transmission from the 3.3 KM long Dreadnoughts, the Asari part of his bridge crew were going to take over and his Brother Senior Diplomat and low Priest of Omanistic Order Saren was going to take over. It had been the Plan of the Council to let the Omans join as an associated race of the Citadel with some very generous privileges. For example, Salarian scientists deduced that Omans must have a fleet at least as large or larger than the Turians so when the Omans join they will be allowed to keep half their fleet if they have broken the Treaty of Suen*. They have been around for the last 40, 000 years after all.

But never did he imagine to see 3.3 KM long vessels. But obviously his Brother was un-phased by their size simply stating "What did you expect brother? They are almost 40 thousand years old" when the Transmission was received and relayed onto the main display they were greeted by a near replica of an Asari! Save for the fur no it head and Pinkish Color. The alien Narrowed its eyes and then said something that shocked everyone

"Bloody hell, Turians? Salarians? ASARI?!" it said the last one with more shock than surprise. Or what Desolas thought was shock

"Greetings Holy one. I am a Senior Diplomat of the Turian hierarchy and citadel council. I would like to know who theses Blasphemous barbarians are that are attacking you, your Goddess"

"Wow, this is some deep shit right here. Goddess? What the fuck did those Rebel Scumbags do that we are now idolized as Gods and Goddesses?"

'Rebels?' This got Desolas's attention more than the Fact that it was speaking Old Thessian. If those were Rebels that were in the Legends, what would the Oman government have done? That was a deeply disturbing fact that he was considering.

"You saved and uplifted our races. We have you to thank for our current culture and civilization. Oh Holy one"

"Wait. So do you believe in power through conquest?"

"No, oh Holy one. Our Ancestors were thought that you Must solve problems through diplomacy"

"Thank the maker" It sighed in Relive before the station behind her exploded and she was pushed away by the ensuing explosion most likely killing her and destroying the bridge of the Super-Dreadnought.

* * *

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Anywho, Two or Three more Chapters and I am going to End it. Its supposed to be a short story that I will update every week. So in two Weeks this should be over. And I can Focus on My Primary storys!**


End file.
